Cambiando el destino
by PandoraMandness
Summary: el destino de esta paraje va a cambiar tras la visita de alguien que nunca se hubieran imaginado, conti de la pelicula...es el primer fic que hago de full metal asi que no se si salio bien, pero por favor leanlo


Estaba ahí parado en ese gran avión, al frente estaba mi querido hermano menor y más atrás estaba Mustang, no podía creer lo que pienso pero creo que también lo iba a extrañar a él, mi hermano que me miraba con cara de preocupación, al ver que partí ese avión en dos, yo no lo quería dejar, ni a él , ni a Pinako y peor a..Winry, me dolía mucho el pecho cuando pensaba en eso.

-_¿y qué hay de Winry?-_ me dio donde mas dolía.

Lo sabía, lo sabia mejor que nadie que tendría que dejarla, como desearía no ser el típico héroe que por salvar al mundo tiene que sacrificar lo peor que tiene, a la persona que más ama. Ella siempre me esperaba, teniendo la esperanza de que algún día volvería pero como siempre yo tengo que romper esa esperanza, solo espero que ella sea feliz sin mí, otra vez siento el mismo dolor en el pecho, solo me gustaría decirle cuanto la amo, pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

-"_adiós Al, Pinako_"-pensé mientras me alejaba- "_adiós Winry_"- tras decir eso una lagrima traicionera salió de mi ojo derecho-"_adiós para siempre_"-tras decir eso me encamine dentro del avión.

Me sorprendí mucho al ver a mi hermano que volvió conmigo, aunque estaba feliz con eso también me sentí molesto al saber que el también estaba atrapado en el mismo rollo que yo. Estaba peor que antes, pero dispuesto a dar mi vida para poder regresar a mi mundo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al pasar 5 años<strong>_

Aun no encuentro una forma de regresar, busco y busco pero aun no la consigo, siento que tengo la repuesta en frente de mis narices pero no la veo, es como si estuviera ciego….

* * *

><p>Querido Ed, desde que tú te fuiste ya nada es lo mismo, estoy triste, perdida, vacía… ruego Dios que nos una de nuevo, quiero verte, quiero tocarte, quiero besarte….siento que me estoy muriendo, ya casi ni como la comida, solo me paso en el taller haciendo automails para ti, solo para ti, esperando que cuando tu llegases, puedas estar feliz con los nuevos automails que tendrás, cada vez que termino una "obra maestra" la abrazo y lloro esperando y rogando que tu regreses; me estoy muriendo Ed, me muero de amor…<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Al pasar un año más<em>**

Aun no encuentro alguna forma. Estoy perdiendo la esperanza y Al también la está perdiendo.

Estaba en la gran biblioteca de Alemania, golpeándome la cabeza contra la mesa, otro intento fallido, otra esperanza perdida, estábamos seguros que esta vez podíamos regresar.

"_maldición... ¿hey Dios, si realmente existes, porque no me diste otra forma de poder sellar la puerta de unía a los dos mundos y poder aun seguir en el mío?¿por qué hay que hacer sacrificios tan fuertes para que otros puedan estar en paz?"_ cada vez me pregunto lo mismo. Me pregunto que estará haciendo Winry en estos momentos.

* * *

><p>Me estoy muriendo…estoy enferma, estoy en mi cuarto, acostada en mi cama, mi hermoso pelo rubio que según todos decían que brillaba como el sol ahora esta marchitado, sin luz y dañado, mis ojos, los cuales tu decías que eran como ver el mar azul, esos "bellos "ojos ahora están apagados, sin vida, sin nada porque no te ven, mi amor, están apagados porque no ten han visto por mucho tiempo en verdad no podía creer que me estuviera muriendo de tristeza, según el doctor solo es mi imaginación, pero en verdad duele, esto duele…en mi corazón, siento que estoy en el final, siento que ya no puedo más.<p>

-"¿_por qué lo haces?¿ por qué decides morir por una persona que ya nunca más va a volver?"- _dijo una persona extraña que estaba parada al lado de Winry

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Winry al ver a una niña de cómo 14 años, pelo blanco y largo que la llegaba hasta la cintura y cogido en una cola de caballo, unos hermosos ojos color escarlata, y un traja completamente negro y lo que más le distinguía era una enorme guadaña.

-_soy una shinigami, vengo a llevarme tu alma._

_-_creí que ellos no existían, que era puro invento.

-_los humanos siempre creen que todo es un invento…pero te pregunto de nuevo ¿Por qué decidiste morir por esa persona que tu sabes perfectamente que nunca va a volver? Sabes que pudiste ser feliz aunque esa persona no estuviera contigo._

-se perfectamente que pude haberme casado con una persona que me quisiera, se que pude haber tenido una feliz familia, pero te juro por Dios que nunca podre sentir el amor que sentía por él, nunca.

-_los humanos son tan complicados, pero bueno, no estoy aquí por sermonearte ni nada por el estilo, vengo a cumplirte tu último deseo…no me gusta tener que llevarme almas tristes_.

-¿enserio me cumplirás cualquier deseo?

- _sí, pero solo uno, así que será mejor que lo pienses bien_.

-entonces solo quiero pedir esto…déjame verlo, déjame verlos a los dos, quiero decirles que me voy y que los quiero, especialmente a Ed, déjame decirle cuanto lo he amado…por favor.

-_perdón, pero eso no puedo hacerlo…_

-¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro que para ustedes no es difícil hacerlo ¿o si? ¿Por qué?-dijo Winry con lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas de furia y de desesperanza.

_-¿Qué pasaría si el ya tuviera una familia?¿si esos dos ya tuvieran una vida plena en ese mundo? Y si tú ves eso de seguro te pondrías peor al saber que ellos estuvieran "viviendo" sus vidas y tu aquí, muriéndote por una persona que nunca más va a regresar, y como dije no me gusta tener que llevarme almas tristes._

-por favor…solo te pido eso…te juro que si haces eso me iría feliz al poder decirle estos sentimientos que estuve guardando por siempre.

-_si me aseguras que te irás feliz, entonces podre hacerlo_- al decir esto la shinigami desapareció.

- ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Winry al ver que esa niña desapareció

- "_a cumplir tu deseo_…"-eso fue lo único que escucho Winry.

* * *

><p>Estoy cansado, se me parte la cabeza, mi hermano esta igual que yo, ya no se que mas hacer, estoy volviéndome loco, ya no lo soporto mas, a veces me pregunto qué pasaría si me rindiese, si nos rindiéramos y comenzamos a vivir nuestras vidas, estoy seguro que tu ya estás viviendo tu visa, que ya nos olvidaste, que te habrás casado, formando una familia, mientras nosotros aquí, buscando una forma de regresar a nuestro mundo, adonde estas tu…<p>

-"_eso es mentira_"-dijo una extraña voz

¿Escuchaste algo, nii-san?-pregunto Al, que parece que también escucho esa voz.

-Si…¿hay alguien ahí?-pregunto Ed, estaban seguros que estaban solos en esa gran biblioteca, ya que eran las 3 de la mañana, pero por alguna extraña razón, ellos podían estar a estas horas(no se me ocurrió una razón)

-"_eso es mentira, ella está sufriendo mucho por los dos_"

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Ed, pero en ese instante los dos pudieron ver a "aquella" chica sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca apoyada a su gran guadaña

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto amablemente Al.

-_soy una shinigami y vengo_ a- pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por…

-espera un momento, aun no estamos muertos!-grito Ed mientras usaba una de las mesas para protegerse.

-nii-san tranquilo…no te alarmes- intento calmarlo Al

-_humanos, son tan tontos…tranquilos no vengo por sus almas, es mas vengo a cumplir el deseo de una de las almas que me voy a llevar_

-¿de quién?-pregunto Edward

-_Winry Rockbell-_ al decir esto, Ed y Al se quedaron en shock

-como es eso!-grito Edward- Winry va a morir?

-_como oíste, ella esta tan triste porque ustedes no están junto a ella, especialmente tu Edward, ella se está muriendo de tristeza_

-esto no puede estar pasando, nii-san…

-no puede ser- Edward se estaba maldiciendo en sus adentros, tanto que lucho solo para encontrarse con ella, y ahora descubre que ella se va a morir, esto es lo peor, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo… pero entonces se acordó de algo-oye ¿Cuál es el deseo de Winry?

-_verlos una vez mas y decirles algo frente a frente._

-entonces…-dedujo Al- ¿nos llevaras donde ella?

-_si…_

-o sea a nuestro mundo-dijo un poco alegre Edward, pensando que si ellos regresar a su mundo encontrarían una forma de salvar a Winry

-_si, pero no se ilusionen tanto, apenas ella diga lo que les tiene que decir, me llevo su alma, y ustedes regresaran a este mundo, y ustedes tendrán que buscar otra forma de regresar a su mundo si quieren aun estar allí_- miro a Edward- _aunque ella no esté más en ese mundo_

-nii-san, tú qué dices?-pregunta Al mirando a su hermano.

-ella nos ha estado esperando por todo este tiempo, y por mi culpa ella se va a morir, al menos sería bueno cumplirle su último deseo para que al menos se pueda ir feliz-Edward sentía que ya mismo iba a llorar pero se las aguanto y se dirigió a la shinigami- llévanos a donde esta ella, por favor

_-"será un placer_"-al decir esto, cogió su guadaña y pareciera que hubiera partido en dos el aire, y se abrió un enorme agujero- "_entren por favor_"-Edward y Al no vacilaron ni un segundo, y al instante entraron, después una luz cegadora los dejo medio atontados por un segundo.

* * *

><p>Al abrir los ojos se vieron que estaban dentro de un cuarto, aunque estuviera de noche y oscuro ellos lo reconocieron en un instante. Era el cuarto de Winry, después de unos segundos, vieron a Winry en su cama, estaba dormida, pero Edward pensó que estaba muerta, así que de una se abalanzo a lado de Winry y le tomo la mano-¡Winry! No puede ser…dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar en su mano<p>

-llegamos tarde, nii-san…-dijo Al que ya estaba comenzando a llorar

Al sentir algo en su mano, Winry comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, giro la cabeza y vio a Edward que estaba arrodillado al lado de su cama mientras lloraba cogiendo su mano y a Al que también estaba arrodillado pero al lado de su hermano mientras posaba una mano en su hombro-Al…Ed…no puede ser..-al decir esto los dos hermanos alzaron su cabeza, se podía ver que aun caían alguna lagrimas-Winry!-dijeron sorprendido los dos.

Winry podía sentir la felicidad que nunca sintió por todo esos años, pero supo en ese instante que la felicidad no duraría por mucho, porque recordó el trato que había hecho con la shinigami- Ed…Al…tengo algo que decirles-dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras sentía que comenzaba a caer lagrimas de sus ojos, y así era-lo siento tanto…pero me era difícil vivir sin ustedes…lo siento, en verdad lo siento…pero me alegra….haberlos visto una vez más- al decir esto toco la mejilla de Ed con la mano que él había cogido- Te amo…tanto- sentía como se le estaba yendo la conciencia, miro a la shinigami-gracias….-le dijo a la shinigami-"_no hay de que_"-dijo mientras sonreía un poco, la shinigami se sorprendido al ver el rostro que puso Winry, era un rostro de ternura, era la primera vez que la veía con un sentimiento así en su rostro. Winry se dirigió donde Edward y Al-adiós…y en verdad lo siento…-al terminar de decir eso cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar, en ese instante la luz del nuevo día ilumino el cuarto.

¡WINRY!-lloraron Al y Ed, no podían creer que su amiga se había ido, no lo querían aceptar, toda esa búsqueda que habían hecho, todos esos años de investigación se fueron a la basura al ver como su amiga se iba frente a sus ojos. Edward se dirigió hacia la shinigami-no puedes hacer algo?-pero se sorprendió al ver que ella se había ido.

-Debió ya de llevarse el alma de Winry…-dijo Al mientras intentaba secarse sus lagrimas pero esas -salían y salían al sentir el vacio de su difunta mejor amiga, era como su hermana, era de su familia.

-Si…-dijo Ed con la cabeza agachada mientras sostenía muy fuerte la mano de Winry, se sintió terrible, horrible al ver que la persona quien amaba más que a nada en el mundo se había ido, pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de algo- espera un momento Al, ella dijo que apenas Winry moría, ella nos llevaría devuelta a Alemania.

-Es cierto, nii-san, ¿entonces que habrá pasado?

En ese momento escucharon una pequeña risa en el viento que entro de la ventana y escucharon aquella voz…

-"_humanos, son tan crédulos_…"

Al escuchar eso Al y Ed dirigieron sus miradas donde estaba Winry, y les alegro la vida lo que vieron, ella aun respiraba y sus ojos se comenzaron abrir al sentir el sol en plena cara

-mmm…ya morí?...-fue lo dijo Winry pero se sorprendió al ver a Edward y a Alphonse que la miraban con ojos bien abiertos como platos-Ed…Al…pero porque siguen aquí…no se suponía que…-no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir una pedazo de papel debajo de la mano que estaba encima de su cama-que es esto?...

En la carta:

_Querida Winry, perdón por esta pequeña bromita, pero al leer esto te digo que tu muerte aun no se acercaba, hice todo esto para que pudieras ser feliz con la persona que tanto amas y estoy segura que él te ama también; te escribo esto porque quería decirte que espero que nunca más pases por esto, no quiero que sufras lo mismo que yo…no te preguntes que fue lo que me paso, solo espero de todo corazón que seas feliz, nunca pensé en llevarme tu alma, espero que vivas una vida plena y feliz. Te deseo buena vida…_

_Yuuki, la shinigami_

_Ps: diles a Edward y a Alphonse que me reí a todo pulmón al ver sus caras de pendejos al ver que nunca moriste, y dile que los engañe y que de ahora en adelante se quedaran en su mundo para que vivan felices… Nunca confíes en una shinigami…_

Al terminar de leer esto Winry se puso toda roja pero de la vergüenza ¡todo este drama que paso y para que al final nunca muriese!

-Winry?-pregunto Edward al ver que su amiga, malhumorada comenzaba a coger la carta y a arrugarla, pero después de meditar un poco ella comenzó a llorar-¡¿Qué te pasa Winry?- Winry solo lo abrazo con fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar en su hombro, ella lloraba, pero de alegría al saber que no moriría, a Edward le paso lo mismo, abrazo a Winry con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar el también.

Alphonse, quien estaba mirando la romántica escena, un poco sonrojado, comenzó a llorar también, pero entonces vio la carta que arrugo Winry, la cogió y la comenzó a leer, al principio se sorprendió, pensó de otra manera sobre la shinigami, al principio pensó que no tenia sentimientos pero al leer esta carta pensó de otra forma…hasta que leyó el P.S, también se sonrojo, pero de la furia, era la primera vez que se enojaba así.

-nii-san-dijo Al, con un toque maligno en su voz

-que pasa Al?-dijo Edward quien estaba secando sus lagrimas, Al le entrego aquella carta, Edward la leyó, le paso lo mismo que Alphonse, pero cuando leyó el P.S lo único que hizo fue:…

¡**_ESA SHINIGAMI DE MIERDA_**!-grito tan alto que hasta en Alemania se le escucho.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, o mejor dicho en otro mundo, una chica de pelo blanco y ojos de color escarlata se reía por lo bajo<p>

-_idiotas__ fue lo único que dijo, ella estaba en un lugar extraño viéndolo todo y riendo por hecho, por decir en el lugar donde habitaban todos los shinigami. En ese momento se le acerco un chico alto de pelo castaño, corto, de ojos color miel, era guapo y también vestía de negro, se le acerco a la chica un poco preocupado.

-_Oye, Yuuki, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Se suponía que tenias que llevarte el alma de esa chica, acabaste de hacer justo lo contrario_-dijo el chico- _no será porque…_

_Cállate Ikuto_- Yuuki lo hizo callar- _solo porque morí de la misma forma no significa que lo haiga hecho por eso_

-_entonces ¿Por qué_?-pregunto el chico que conocía toda la historia de ella

_-porque…todas esas almas que me habia llevado anteriormente la de Trisha, Hohenheim, Hughes, heidrich, Lujuria, Ira, los padres de Winry, Nina y todas esas almas me comenzaron a pedir lo mismo_

"**_por favor, que ellos tres encuentren la felicidad que tanto buscan_**"-

-_todos me pedían exactamente lo mismo, fue por eso que lo hice…y no me arrepiento de lo que hice, recibiré el castigo que me merezco si es lo que tanto quieres_-dijo mientras se alejaba del chico.

-_No la entiendo_….-el chico comenzó a mirar lo que ella estaba mirando, ahora la escena había cambiado

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya habrían pasado unos 3 años.<strong>_

Winry se había casado con Edward. Pinako estaba muy feliz por esos dos, ella se había sorprendido mucho al ver a Edward y a Alphonse vivos, pero lo que hizo después de eso fue horrible para Edward, ya que lo había obligado a tomar leche por una semana entera!Diciéndole que era el castigo por haber tardado tanto, Edward solo quería llamar a la shinigami para que se le llevase el alma porque sentía que se iba a morir con toda esa leche. En cambio Alphonse, se había ido de viaje hacia Xing, y conoció al decir "al amor de su vida" una chica china llamada Mei, y se enamoro la primera vez que la vio. Ahora Winry y Edward pronto iba a ser padres, Winry estaba embarazada y Ed estaba demasiado feliz.

Y así siguieron sus vidas, felices y con el típico final de los cuentos de hadas. "_y vivieron felices por siempre_"

**Fin**

* * *

><p>por favor no me maten! se que este fic es algo raro, pero esque no me gusto como termino lo de full metal alchemist, y queria que ellos dos queden juntgos al final, y queria hacer un fic...original, y puff salio este, espero que mas que sea algunos les haiga gustado<p>

por favor dejen reviews

se despide _**pureheart01**_


End file.
